


Dueling Club

by Underthenarniansun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthenarniansun/pseuds/Underthenarniansun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is a cheater and Remus doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dueling Club

"Remus, you and Sirius are dueling," Professor Slughorn said, then he moved on to assign the next pair. Remus looked over at his boyfriend who was smiling mischievously. 'Oh shit' Remus thought to himself.

Sirius and Remus chose a spot to duel. There were a lot of students who participated in Dueling Club, so they were in close proximities.

"Stunning and disarming only please!" Slughorn's voice boomed as dozens of spells began shooting around in the Great Hall. "You ready for this Lupin?" Sirius taunted.

"Ready whenever you are, Black." Remus shot back. Sirius smiled at Remus and turned his back, Remus turned around too and they both took five steps away from each other. They would've taken ten steps, but there really wasn't enough room. And then turned around and cast their first spell.

Remus anticipated that whatever Sirius was going to do, it was going to be offensive, so he cast a shielding spell. "Protego!" He yelled, feeling satisfied when whatever spell Sirius has cast was deflected.

"Nice try," Remus called out, teasingly. Sirius face was now set with a look of determination, "Oh, this is on, Moony." He shot back. Remus just laughed, an aggravated Sirius was kind of adorable. "Good luck Padfoot. You'll need it. Petrificis totalus!" 

Sirius blocked the spell and sent another one back, which Remus blocked. The two went on at this, their speed increasing and their spells beginning to be cast mentally. Then Sirius came up with a new tactic for winning.

"Remus, if you forfeit now I'll blow you!" He said, just loud enough for Remus to hear. Remus froze momentarily, but not long enough to be hit by Sirius' spell. "Not funny, Sirius." Remus replied easily, trying to mask his shock. "Oh, I wasn't joking." Sirius responded then he winked.

"God damn it Sirius," Remus muttered under his breath, feeling his face heat up. He shook it off though and shot another stunning spell at Sirius, who deflected it easily. "Do you need a time out Remus? You can always give up you know? My offer is still valid. If you forfeit right now we can go do something a lot more fun." Sirius' voice was low and Remus found it undeniably sexy. There was a tightening feeling in his gut and he knew he was screwed.

He glanced down, knowing his face was some horrific shade of red, and was really, really tempted to give in for a second, but he steeled his resolve and wordlessly shot a stunning spell at Sirius.

But Sirius wasn't there. Remus' spell just hit the wall. "Behind you." A quiet voice said. Remus felt Sirius' breath on his neck and he shivered. Then, he did something Sirius wasn't expecting, he whipped around and disarmed him.

Without missing a beat, Remus grabbed Sirius' wand in one hand and Sirius' hand in the other and led him out of the Great Hall. "Where are we going Moony?" Sirius asked, his voice still teasing. Remus didn't answer, he just kept walking, upstairs and down hallways until they stood outside a door.

"The Room of Requirement?" Sirius asked, puzzled why they would end up there. Remus dropped Sirius' hand, opened the door, and walked in. Sirius, of course, followed him.

As soon as he crossed the threshold and closed the door he was pinned against the wall. "I told you it's not nice to tease." Remus said in a low voice, Sirius noticed Remus' eyes had dilated and he shivered. Sirius felt Remus' breath on his neck as he ghosted over the skin. "Sorry," he whispered, not really sorry at all.

Remus kissed Sirius with a sort of passionate rage and Sirius could already feel Remus hardening against him. He tangled his hands in Remus' hair and pulled him even closer.

"So, did that count as a forfeit?" Remus murmured, biting at Sirius' lip. Sirius moaned and replied "I think it might've."

Remus pulled away and smirked, glad that he was the one in control. "Good," he said, taking Sirius' hand and leading him to the bed that the Room of Requirement had provided.

Remus pushed Sirius onto the bed and straddled his hips, kissing up his neck and to his lips. Sirius let out a little moan and bucked his hips up involuntarily, causing both of them to let out a gasp at the contact. Remus ground down on Sirius, enjoying the gasps and moans that he made. 

Remus sat up and pulled his shirt off, throwing it away and grabbed at the hem of Sirius' shirt, biting his lip and shooting him a questioning look. Sirius nodded and shifted so Remus could take his shirt off and then they resumed kissing.

Sirius found Remus' dominance extremely sexy, he hardly ever got like this, usually he was the submissive one, but Sirius really didn't mind this change. Sirius sucked at a spot on Remus' neck and Remus let out an almost feral whine, grinding down harder, making Sirius moan loudly.

"Fuck Remus, you're an asshole," Sirius managed, panting, "Just fuck me already." And just like that Remus had gotten up. Sirius was upset and confused for a second, but then he saw Remus standing by the edge of the bed, shedding his pants and underwear. He looked up and saw Sirius staring, "Well how am I supposed to fuck you if you still have your pants on?" He asked. Sirius jumped up and stripped down too, taking the half step it took to reach Remus and kissing him deeply, pulling them both back down onto the bed. 

He barely noticed Remus searching blindly for something on a side table, until he apparently found it and sat back. Then he saw that Remus had a small bottle of lube. Remus looked up and smirked, "It seems the room really does meet all of our requirements." 

Remus opened the bottle and spread some lube over two of his fingers, Sirius kissed him fiercely, preparing himself as Remus inserted one finger inside of him slowly. Remus stilled for a minute so Sirius could get used to it and then when Sirius nodded began moving his finger rhythmically inside of him.

They continued kissing roughly as Remus worked up to three fingers. Sirius moaned as Remus' fingers brushed his prostate and Remus curled his fingers to hit it again. "Okay," Sirius said, breathing heavily, "I'm ready." 

Remus pulled his fingers out and grabbed the bottle again, spreading lube all over himself, then positioned himself at Sirius' entrance. He kisses Sirius as he pushed himself in, both of them groaning and panting until Remus was all the way in. Remus held still for a second so they both could adjust. Then, he pulled almost all of the way out and slammed back in. Sirius moaned loudly, "Fuck Remus!" He loved it when Remus got like that with him, "Do that again." So Remus did.

They both fell into a rhythm and a chorus of moans filled the room. Sirius dragged his fingers down Remus' back and Remus hissed at that, but Sirius just smiled, glad that that would probably leave a mark for a while, then he bit down on Remus' shoulder to leave another mark. Remus would've commented, but he was out of it, his eyes closed, concentrating and trying to find Sirius' prostate. When he did, Sirius threw his head back, his back arching and let out a loud moan. 

Remus moved his lips to Sirius' neck and began kissing and biting, hitting Sirius' prostate again and again, trying to let Sirius finish before he did, knowing he was close by the increasing tightness in his lower abdomen.

Finally Sirius came, practically screaming, his eyes closed as he orgasmed. Just hearing Sirius had Remus closely following as he came too. He kissed Sirius sloppily as he rode out his orgasm, then pulled out and collapsed next to Sirius.

They both fell asleep and woke up a few hours later, naked and cuddling. When they left the Room of Requirement they were met with quite a few questions of where they had gone, but when the curious students saw the looks they gave each other and the pronounced hickeys on their necks, they awkwardly nevermind-ed their way out of the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this pairing and you like my writing please check out my other work Seven Years with the Marauders. Xx


End file.
